Molestía de año nuevo
by arekusu.or.alex
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando Izaya se emborracha? Fácil ¡Se excita! Fluff, Izaya súper borracho por lo tanto OOC. Shizaya. One-shot Feliz año nuevo! :D


Izaya Orihara era la persona más molesta para Shizuo. Siempre lo había sido y hasta el momento no conocía absolutamente a nadie que lo sacara de sus casillas como lo hacía el informante. El creía que él se llevaría ese record hasta la muerte.

Pero había momentos en los que Izaya también podía ser muchísimo más molesto a lo usual. Como cuando hablaba de su excéntrico amor por la raza humana o cuando hablaba del hermano del rubio. Sin embargo todas las anteriores eran mayormente para hacer enojar al monstruo de Ikebukuro, lo cual parecía siempre tener efecto en el pobre rubio.

Esta vez Izaya era molesto porque estaba borracho.

Y cuando estaba borracho Izaya mucho más molesto porque se excitaba.

Y Shizuo como buen amante, novio o lo que sea del pelinegro tenía que llevarlo a su casa.

Así que cualquiera que se encontrase en las calles de Shinjuku a horas nocturnas en año nuevo podía ver como Shizuo Heiwajima cargaba, en contra de su voluntad, a Izaya Orihara; ambos habían ido a la casa de Shinra para festejar la venida del nuevo año. Todo había estado bien después de que ambos hombres habían declarado que eran pareja por lo que no hubo una pelea, o al menos no una muy fuerte pues Izaya había perdido el control de cuanto alcohol consumió. En cambio Shizuo, con su paladar de infante, rechazó cualquier bebida alcohólica que se le ofreció.

El resultado de alcohol de más y un Izaya dio como final un Izaya insoportable que quería que su rubio lo follara contra la pared enfrente de todos sus amigos por lo que el colector de deudas decidió irse ignorando las protestas de Izaya sobre como el año nuevo debe recibirse con amigos.

Cuando ambos habían llegado al hogar de Izaya Shizuo aventó al informante al sillón.

"Entonces tu también quieres ¿verdad Shizu-chan?"

"Claro que no Izaya. Estoy cansado. Además, si tuvieras sexo me reclamarías mañana y me llamarías violador como las veces anteriores."

El informante sonrió ante los recuerdos que le hizo traer su amante.

"Es que Shizu-chan realmente se comporto como una bestia esa vez. Pero ahorita quiero que traigas de nuevo a esa bestia~"

El pelinegro se pegó contra el rubio, rozando la ya clara erección suya contra el brazo del rubio para tratar de convencerlo.

Por tratar de excitar a Shizuo consiguió hacer que una pequeña vena en la sien del rubio le saliera, mostrando que estaba muy enojado pero como siempre al informante no le importo para nada.

"¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO!"

Shizuo sacudió su brazo para quitarse a Izaya de encima quien cayó de espaladas de nuevo en el sillón ya que en su estado era muy difícil mantener el equilibrio. Pero eso no significaba que se estaba dando por vencido.

"Vamos Shizu-chan~ Si quieres hasta me pongo ese disfraz de sirvienta que tanto 'te gusta'"

Las mejillas de Shizuo se opacaron un poco con el color rojo al recordar aquel disfraz del informante, en verdad le gustaba pero no iba a ceder contra Izaya, no por el momento.

El rubio pensó que si tal vez ignoraba a su amante tal vez se aburriría y lo dejaría de una vez en paz, pero reconozcámoslo, es Izaya Orihara de quien se estaba hablando.

Incluso el informante había ido a buscar aquel disfraz en su closet, cuando regreso a la sala se sentó encima de las piernas de Shizuo, creando fricción entre el miembro del ex-bartender y su trasero. Sin embargo el rubio no parecía para nada excitado lo cual hizo enojar al pelinegro.

"Créeme, Shizuo Heiwajima, si no me follas voy a buscar mi consolador o voy y salgo así a la calle para que algún extraño me tome."

Los ojos carmesís de Izaya estaban cargados de reto, viendo a directamente los de Shizuo los cuales se mostraban tranquilos aunque en su interior estaba retorciéndose para no sucumbir contra Izaya.

Sin pensar en sus palabras o en que Izaya estaba borracho habló.

"Por mi ve a que te follen tus clientes. Me vale un carajo."

En ese instante Shizuo estaba en su límite, no medía sus palabras o acciones. Tuvo que reflexionar un segundo las palabras recién salidas de sus labios.

Después de darse cuenta de la barbaridad que había dicho volteo a ver a Izaya quien estaba llorando como nunca. Al rubio se le había olvidado por completo que cuando Izaya tomaba se ponía tan sentimental como una adolescente en su periodo.

"¡Sabía que Shizu-chan ya no me quería!"

Decía entre sollozos el informante. El rubio tratando de remediar su grave error limpiaba las lagrimas de la pálida piel de Izaya.

"No es eso Izaya. Por muy molesto que seas te quiero. Así que ya no llores, por favor."

Shizuo trataba de ser lo más dulce y suave posible pero al parecer no hubo efecto pues Izaya seguía llorando.

El rubio abrazo a su amante contra su pecho y el informante se calmó solo un poco.

"Mira si quieres ahorita lo hacemos. No es que no quiera hacerlo porque ya no te quiero. Te amo. Pero me siento mal si lo hiciéramos ahora que estas en ese estado pero si tu quieres hacerlo, lo haremos."

Izaya ya había parado de llorar, de hecho estaba completamente calmado. Tan calmado que ni se movía del pecho de Shizuo.

El rubio se comenzó a impacientar al no recibir una respuesta, volteo a ver el rostro del pelinegro para encontrarse con que este ya estaba más que dormido en sus brazos.

La rabia de Shizuo se enfoco principalmente en el grito que soltó maldiciendo a Izaya y a la erección en sus pantalones.

A la mañana siguiente el informante tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Al mirar a su lado pudo ver a Shizuo quien traía solo el pantalón de su pijama y a él que traía el vestido de sirvienta. No recordaba absolutamente nada de la noche anterior pero al ver cómo estaban ambos supuso lo peor.

Con una cara que daba miedo grito con toda la fuerza que se lo permitían sus pulmones.

"¡PERVERTIDO VIOLADOR!"

Shizuo despertándose de inmediato no pudo evitar maldecir.

"No me jodas…"

La próxima vez no habría alcohol para Izaya en año nuevo.

.-Shizaya-.

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS (AS)!

Tomen este one-shot como regalo súper tarde de Navidad o regalo de año nuevo (aunque en mi país no se dan regalos en año nuevo pero no se sobre ustedes).

Quería poner lemon pero estoy borracha (no sé como mierdas puedo escribir) (y se que no debería tomar, más porque solo soy una bebe de 14 años).

En fin.

Sayo!~


End file.
